ADN EXPERIMENT
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Gareki es secuestrado por Kafka. UA. KarokuXGareki, UroXGareki.YAOI, si no te gusta, no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió los ojos, con todo el esfuerzo que le fue posible, dado que los sentía pesados y creía que le sería imposible abrirlos de nuevo. Y aun así, solo le sirvió para cerrarlos de nuevo cuando una ola de mareo le golpeo la cabeza, su cuerpo permanecía completamente inmovilizado por las sensaciones que le asaltaban.

¿Acaso estaba drogado?

No sería absurdo pensarlo, hoy en día drogaban y secuestraban a muchos jóvenes, mayoritariamente eran chicas. Pero en su caso no era la primera vez que lo inmovilizaban, la primera vez fue cuando corría con Nai por las calles y un hombre lo electrifico por confusión, creyendo que él era Nai, por suerte, Yogi apareció para salvarles. La segunda fue expresamente, intentaron secuestrarlo a él y no al pequeño Niji, aún seguía sin entenderlo puesto que más adelante dejaron claro a quien querían.

También recordaba que…sí, dejo el segundo barco para ir a estudiar y ser de ayuda…pero qué más…

Cuando logro sentarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, en una habitación oscura, el tintineo de unas cadenas le llamaron la atención. En su tobillo izquierdo, alrededor y con fuerza había una tobillera de acero conectado a una larga cadena que descendía de la cama. Sus ojos se ampliaron sin saber por qué demonios estaba atado de esa manera, no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre una cama y una cadena, y en cuanto lo intento su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

Una risa oscura hizo eco en la habitación, despertando el interés del joven a mirar a la dirección del sonido, inútil intento puesto que estaba todo oscuro…Una luz cegadora apareció y le obligó a cerrar los ojos cubriéndose con el antebrazo, cuando se hubo acostumbrado se levanto de la cama para forzar sus orbes azules a buscar la figura. Se le ampliaron los ojos al reconocerla, estaba sentada y su expresión no podía ser más satisfactoria.

―Hola, Gareki-kun…-dijo suavemente, como si temiera asustarlo.

―Karoku…-dijo con asombro.

El peliazul sonrió.

―Me alegra saber que me recuerdas, es lo mínimo que esperaba de ti.

Esa burla hizo gruñir al chico, realmente empezaba a odiar a ese tío sobretodo porque estaba con una actitud que por sí el fuera, podía metérsela por el culo. Fue corriendo hacia Karoku para asestarle un puñetazo, había aprendido muchas cosas entre ellas, la autodefensa, e iba a ponerlas en práctica ahora mismo. Sin embargo, la cadena no era lo suficientemente larga para llegar a donde se encontraba su enemigo, el cual se veía profundamente complacido por no haberse equivocado al colocarlo en una zona alejada de su posición, Uro lo había hecho muy bien. Gareki se dio de bruces contra el suelo, y solo pudo levantarse quedando de rodillas con el labio cortado y su orgullo dolido por esa humillación tan tonta, de verdad que tuvo que verse imbécil por completo al no sospechar la opción de que le habían encadenado por algo. Karoku se levantó de la silla y se puso a escasos centímetros de Gareki. No los suficientes para que el pelinegro le alcanzara.

Karoku negó la cabeza soltando sonidos de burla.

―Y yo que creía que eras inteligente…

―¿Cómo es posible qué estés aquí? Estabas inconsciente en una camilla-no se dejó influir por la burla otra vez.

―Ese "Karoku" es por así decirlo mi "lado bueno". Es el lado que lleva el amor y la dulzura que Nai creo en él-Gareki no lo entendió-Digamos que yo soy el lado oscuro de "Karoku", en principió él debía de estar en mi interior, pero vosotros le rescatasteis, además de que no pude conseguir a Nai.

―¿Entonces vas a por Nai? ¿Me has secuestrado para usarme como moneda de cambio?-esa era la respuesta más lógica que encontraba.

Karoku volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con seriedad.

―Creo que no lo entiendes, Gareki-kun, TÚ no le importas a Circus, eres desechable.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Gareki, haciéndole recordar que eso mismo le dijo Jiki, despertando su ira, pero no hizo un movimiento tonto contra el hombre delante de él, lo primero era averiguar sus intenciones respecto a su persona.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí? Si no soy un trueque para conseguir a Nai, no veo porque…

―Porque te quiero a ti, Gareki-interrumpió levantándose para quedar por encima del chico-Nai es absolutamente mi objetivo principal, o lo era, hasta que te descubrí a ti, mejor dicho a tu ADN…

Eso desconcertó al chico, lo que hizo sonreír a Karoku.

―Oh, me encanta, me encantas en realidad, tu desconfianza, tu ira, tu odio hacia los demás o hacia ti mismo, sobretodo me gusta esa cualidad tuya de no darte importancia-soltó una risa-¿Nunca has pensado que eres más especial de lo que en realidad eres?-Gareki decidió esperar el momento adecuado para hablar o reaccionar, esto estaba volviéndose interesante, no esperaba que Karoku tuviera planes para él.

―Si me hicieras el favor de explicarme en que soy "Más especial de lo que creo"-a lo mejor conseguía sacarle información del lugar donde se encontraba y la forma de huir.

Karoku regreso a su silla, una roja de piel a la vista bastante cómoda, para mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla, observaba al chico con total admiración por todo su ser, en especial ese rostro y ojos tan indiferentes e interesantes.

―Lo que te hace tan especial, es que eres como Nai.

―¿Cómo Nai?

Karoku asintió.

―Digamos que tu ADN es similar a la formula que el "otro Karoku" pudo usar para convertir a Nai en un humano, en tu caso, tu ADN es de un tipo diferente, bastante manipulable y con un porcentaje menor a un 3% de que puedas convertirte en un Varga…

Un momento, ese tío estaba diciendo que iba a….

―¿Qué significa esto? ¿Pretendes convertirme en un conejillo de indias? ¿En un Varga?-grito levantándose completamente del suelo apretando los puños.

―No digas estupideces-puso los ojos-¡Que desperdicio! Yo jamás dañaría un ejemplar tan valioso como tú para convertirte en un inútil Varga común.

―¡Espera! Estas mintiendo, en el segundo barco me hicieron muchos análisis médicos y me dijeron que todo estaba bien, incluyendo mi…

―Eso no tiene nada que ver-interrumpió otra vez, frunciendo el ceño-Circus solo observó si tu ADN estaba contaminado, no a que clase o tipo pertenecía, tu ADN es de alguna forma un hibrido, por herencia genética uno de tus padres o antepasados debía de haber tenido relaciones con un Varga, lo que ha modificado tus células haciéndolas más manipulables, aunque no hayas heredado los poderes ni la genética de un Varga. Esto significa que eres un avance importante en la ciencia, digamos que puedo hacer de ti un ser perfecto…como Nai-sonrió-Imagínate, él es un Niji humano, con un oído tan increíble y una sensibilidad enorme a las emociones ajenas. ¿Qué crees que podrías ser tú? ¡Creo que incluso serías un proyecto mejor que Nai! Solo es cuestión de buscar la forma adecuada de usarte…

Todo eso solo hizo que una remota parte de Gareki se estremeciera, ese tío hablaba de experimentar con humanos, ¡con él! No entendía muy bien a qué clase de persona se enfrentaba en esos momentos, pero desde luego no iba a participar en eso. ¿Querían que fuera como Nai? ¿Porque ese chiflado doble de Karoku lo dijera? No tenía prueba alguna de que lo que decía era verdad, en realidad podría creer que Circus era incluso más fiable que ese peliazul loco, ¿Modificar su ADN para convertirle en un monstruo? O un animal…¡Jamás!

―No pienso darte mi cuerpo para que lo transformes en un bicho raro-dejo claro.

Karoku frunció el ceño, levantándose. El cuerpo del pelinegro de repente se vio agarrotado, casi paralizado, y le empezaron a doler los músculos y la cabeza, tuvo que ponerse de rodillas y agarrarse la cabeza para que disminuyera un poco.

¡Joder como dolía!

―Creo que no sigues el tema de conversación como yo esperaba que lo siguieras. NO es cuestión de que quieras o no, lo harás, y disfrutaras de tu estancia aquí, apreciaras todo lo que te hagamos para convertirte en un ser ÚNICO y PERFECTO-enfatizo esas palabras con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, luego se agachó hasta Gareki para tomarle la barbilla y levantarla-Disfrutaras de mi compañía Gareki, porque vamos a pasar mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo juntos.

Después de eso, la visión de Gareki se fue nublando, aunque intento mantenerse despierto. Karoku se fue alejando hasta la zona donde estaba la silla y se giro para despedirse con la mano y una sonrisa. El pelinegro intentó hablar pero le costaba, era como si le hubieran inyectado algún somnífero o un veneno paralizante.

―¡N-…No, e-espera…no…te vayas!-dijo mientras iba cayendo sin aliento, estirando la mano enguantada hacia el peliazul.

―Oh, me pide que me quede, ¡que mono!-soltó una "dulce" risa-Lo siento, he de atender cosas más importantes, entre ellas encontrar la manera más útil para Kafka de usarte, pórtate bien y te daré un premio.

¡No! Grito para sus adentros cuando desapareció, el sueño o lo que fuera le venció poco a poco, y acabó durmiéndose en el suelo, con una expresión preocupada.

"Nai….Hirato...¡Yogi! ¿Dónde estáis?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uro apareció en la sala especial donde retenían a la joven promesa, ese chico que Circus jamás pensó que capturarían.

Todo salió a pedir de boca.

Tras los acontecimientos anteriores, consiguieron infiltrar a un espía entre los barcos de Circus y le hicieron examinar los archivos de Nai, el objetivo principal de Kafka. En ellos, no solo encontraron datos importantes del Niji, sino información sobre análisis de ambos chicos, Karoku fue el que se percató de la importancia que tenía conseguir al chico ese, a Gareki.

Y él también se dio cuenta que fue un acierto conseguir esos documentos. Circus no lo vio, pero ellos sí, un ADN especial y tan manipulable que era prácticamente inmune a efectos secundarios, si lo hubieran querido convertir en un Varga, no sufriría esas necesidades de comer humanos, sería exactamente igual al Niji, ¡Y esos idiotas de Circus ni se percataron de ello! Mejor, esa clase de descubrimientos estaban mejor en sus manos. Y por fin consiguieron al muchacho, fue difícil encontrarlo, Circus lo envió lejos y en un lugar oculto y protegido, por si las moscas pero no dejaron a nadie para cuidar de él. Por supuesto, habiendo dejado claro que iban a por Nai, proteger o preocuparse por la seguridad de Gareki no entraba en sus planes, para ellos el ladrón no fue más que un equilibrio para Nai, antes de hacer amigos en el segundo y primer barco, él era solo para evitar que acabara como todos los Nijis anteriores, muertos por estrés. Obviamente de no tener a alguien de plena confianza, Nai se hubiera asustado tanto que podría haber muerto de estrés.

Sentía lastima por el chico, la intención de Circus era quitárselo de encima lo antes posible. Y por supuesto porque era inteligente, esos eran los más difíciles de manipular, seguro que si hubiera notado sus intenciones reales por el Niji se lo hubiera llevado. Conocían la debilidad por los niños de Gareki, él no era una persona dispuesta a dejar sufrir a un niño o niña sin intervenir.

Uro encontró a Gareki tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

"Tiene una cama bastante grande y cómoda, no entiendo porque duerme en el suelo" pensó, luego noto que Karoku estuvo por ese sitio, entonces todo tenía lógica. Cogió al niño entre sus brazos. Capturarlo no fue moco de pavo, se le escapo muchas veces y cuando por fin lo acorralaron tuvo que suministrarle una gran cantidad de somnífero por si las moscas, intentaron no dañarlo, eso fue lo único que hicieron bien. Dejó a Gareki sobre la cama, quitándole la chaqueta azul dejándolo solo con una camisa azul de tirantes. También se deshizo de los guantes y las botas. No eran necesarios, observó para analizar cualquier fractura, no sabía si había intentado pelearse con Karoku pero era crucial que no le hubiera dañado nada. En su examen médico no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que…era atractivo, ya lo había notado antes, pero verlo dormir tan sumisamente, debajo de él…Su cuerpo se estremeció, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y sus necesidades estaban bastante olvidadas. Gareki era perfecto para hacerlo.

Y nadie lo sabría.

―¿Te molesto, Uro-san?

Se dio la vuelta, Karoku estaba en la silla, sentado, observándole. Y no de forma inocente, como si hubiera leído su mente, él solo se encogió de hombros, disimulando perfectamente, era un mentiroso experto y ese individuo no era para tanto.

―No, para nada. Por cierto, ¿No le habrás hecho nada verdad? Recuerda que debemos conservar su ADN y estructura física intacta, eso incluye golpearle en el cuerpo o mentalmente, no es bueno usar ESO para inmovilizarlo y dormirlo, puede causar algún daño cerebral-dijo mientras examinaba los ojos, comprobó la temperatura y el pulso.

Karoku negó con la cabeza.

―Solo lo he dormido, no quería que empezara a gritar o buscar la forma de escapar, sería problemático teniendo en cuenta lo ágil que es para correr y todo eso…Hablando de eso, ¿has descubierto algo interesante para usarle?

―Tranquilízate, primero debemos llevarle a la cámara de exanimación, necesito todos los datos de su ser posible. Luego también necesitare informes de su capacidad mental, en eso te necesitare, por ahora dejémosle dormir, mandare a uno de mis subordinados a que dentro de media hora o así le traiga comida-se alejó del chico pasando por al lado de Karoku-¿Eso es todo lo que quieres de él, Karoku?

El peliazul sonrió.

―Quien sabe, el destino es muy caprichoso-le miro con desafió-¿Y tú, Uro-san?

―Yo quiero la evolución de Kafka, y si él puede conseguirla, entonces no te quepa duda de que Gareki nos pertenecerá para siempre.

Ahí finalizó la conversación, al mismo tiempo que Uro desaparecía y Karoku no tardó en hacerlo, después de todo, verlo dormir solo era divertido una vez, esperaría a que despertara para molestarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gareki volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez estaba seguro de que no iba a estar en la habitación anterior ni en la cama, puesto que la luz delante de él era más brillante y la comodidad no era ni por asomo la de la cama. Logro mantener la vista abierta y consciente, notó que sus muñecas estaban atadas fuertemente sobre una superficie fría de metal a sus lados.

Igual que sus pies, desnudos unidos con tobilleras a la misma superficie. Se dio cuenta también de que solo llevaba pantalones, el desconcierto le abordó junto con una pizca de miedo al levantar la cabeza y ver muchos aparatos extraños suspendidos sobre su cabeza. Estaba en un laboratorio, y no precisamente como un visitante. Escucho a varias personas hablar a su alrededor, y reconoció a una, era…¿Uro?

Parecía estar hablando con otras personas, y por las miradas que daba en su dirección parecían hablar de él. "¡Mierda, esos capullos me van a diseccionar o algo así!"pensó apretando los dientes "Espera, dijo que no iban a matarme, eso me da puntos puedo buscar una forma de escapar de aquí y ponerme en contacto con Circus. Si tan solo pudiera mover las manos…". Uro entro en la sala, ya que estaba tras un cristal transparente en una sala de control. Al ver al joven despierto decidió saludarlo, de no hacerlo estaría demostrando una gran falta de respeto hacia su invitado. Se coloco al lado del chico, buscando entre sus herramientas.

Gareki le fulminó con la mirada antes de intentar soltarse, inútilmente.

―Suéltame, ahora, capullo de mierda.

―Ese lenguaje es demasiado obsceno y vulgar, yo pensaba en darte la bienvenida a una pequeña base de Kafka en la que actualmente estás-contesto poniéndose unos guantes-Ahora hazme el favor de abrir la boca para que pueda examinar tu garganta.

Gareki gruño.

―¿Qué clase de juego o gilipollez sádica es esta? ¿No podéis dejarme en paz?

―Lo siento, Gareki-kun, pero esto es demasiado importante-contesto tomándole de las mejillas haciéndole girar el rostro-Hasta ahora, a parte de Nai-kun eres un ejemplar de ADN perfecto para el avance de la humanidad, "dejarte en paz" sería renunciar a una nueva fórmula de creación, una nueva forma de dar vida a seres superiores.

―A monstruos asesinos, dirás-le dedico una mirada fiera-NO seré un Varga, me niego a ello y tengo derecho a negarme.

―Mi querido Gareki…-no supo porque le contestó así, ni tampoco cuando su mano acaricio el rostro del chico, ni porque su voz sonó tan dulce en ese momento-No voy a permitir eso, nunca.

Al chico le pareció ver algo en los ojos ajenos, como una admiración o como si le estuviera prometiendo algo. Solo supo que no podía fiarse, en esos momentos prefería estar abrazado con Yogi, él al menos no le haría lo que esos chiflados querían hacerle.

Karoku irrumpió en la sala, riendo ampliamente acercándose a ellos, por lo que Uro se alejó un poco.

―¡Por fin he encontrado la forma de usar este ADN tan precioso que tienes,Gareki!-exclamo poniéndose al lado del chico acariciándole el pelo-Vamos a convertirte en algo ÚNICO, más fuerte que un Niji, que un barco entero de Circus…

Uro parpadeo confuso.

―¿Qué tramas? Piensa que tenemos que pedir permiso a…

―Ya lo he hecho y esto de acuerdo, que esto va a ser un experimento crucial-su mirada se endureció-No podemos fallar, Uro, si esto sale mal, habremos desperdiciado la oportunidad de oro para recrear un ejemplar único.

―¿Y qué va ser Gareki-kun? ¿Un Varga especial o algo así?

Karoku negó con la cabeza, sentándose y acariciando el rostro de Gareki, mirándole a los ojos, con una pasión infinita que hizo estremecerse al chico, el cual intentaba mantenerse firme, pero algo le impedía, el miedo se iba a apoderar pronto de él, lo notaba.

―Gareki…-se acerco a su rostro, quedando ambas frentes juntas, nariz contra nariz-Voy a convertirte en algo único, algo que se creía extinguido, y tú serás la prueba eterna de que no es así. Gareki, me encargare de que seas en poco tiempo, el primer ejemplar de…un hombre…Dragón….

To be continued?

Si os parece que debo continuar esto decidlo porfa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS.**

**Esto no es un capitulo, solo una pregunta en general, y realmente espero respuesta Sé que he estado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, acerca de casi 2 años, todo por la inspiración y la creencia de que nadie más seguía este fic. Así que al menos pido 2 respuestas para saber si a alguien le interesa que siga, pues ya casi tengo terminado el segundo capitulo. **

**Atentamente AlvissAKC que os ha tenido desatendidos tanto tiempo **


	3. Chapter 3

Mucha gente me ha pedido que siga este fic, y gracias a que pregunté sobre si querían que siguiera, menos mal que me han respondido xD en fin.

Siento la tardanza que es inexcusable por que creo que ya son 2 años O.O.

Disfrutad al maximo del ahora sí, cap. 2 n.n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gareki abrió los ojos como platos ante esa declaración.

Estaban locos, definitivamente estaban locos, Karoku , Uro, Kafka, todos.

Karoku por su parte, en esa posición tan cercana era capaz de ver el miedo en los ojos de Gareki, les creía locos seguramente. Frunció el ceño. No lo estaban, ellos eran el futuro, la mejora a la humanidad, no tenía derecho alguno a pensar así sobre ellos. Ah...pero poco importaba, Gareki solo era un crío asustado ahora mismo, pero lo entendería más adelante, lo haría, confiaba ciegamente en ello, porque sabía que de buenas a primeras tanta información de golpe no era factible para su joven y confusa mente.

No se resistió a darle un lametón en la nariz, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Uro, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared, ver semejante escenita no le hizo gracia, es más no le hacía gracia esa cercanía de por sí.

-¿Has acabado de excitarte por tus retorcidos planes? Empecemos de una vez con el reconocimiento sanguíneo.

El joven cautivo miró hacia el pelinaranja, o castaño, no sabía que era exactamente. ¿Reconocimiento sanguíneo?

-Aahh...verdad...-se apartó lento, no quitando su mirada de Gareki, y este se la devolvió, ese contacto visual nunca se rompió hasta que el peliazul estuvo completamente erguido a su lado, y aún duró un momento más, en el que de espaldas de Uro, Karoku se relamió el labio superior descaradamente y sonriendo a Gareki de forma insinuadora- Es solo un pequeño experimento, vamos a introducirte una pequeña muestra de las celulas varga, por supuesto extraible en caso de que falle.

Eso alertó más aún al chico que empezó a sacudirse e intentar soltarse las muñecas atadas a esas esposas y tobilleras de hierro.

-¡Soltadme cabrones! ¡Ni se os ocurra meterme eso!

Uro y Karoku regresaron a la sala en frente de la que tenían al chico atado, observándo desde un espejo. Parecían hablar de algo, y uno u otro esbozaba una sonrisa complacidos. Gareki se pusó más nervioso al ver como unas agujas mecanicas se cernian sobre él, en una había un líquido oscuro, y en la otra solo la aguja, esa no se movió más, parecía más bien como una advertencia a que si se movía mucho se la clavaría. La aguja con el líquido se dirigió a su cuello, y fue clavándose.

No tuvo palabras para describir el dolor que sintió en ese momento, el pinchazo fue lo de menos, sino el como el líquido se hacia paso a traves de su carne hasta las venas. Sintió un cosquilleó doloroso, luego como le ardía la carne como si se la quemaran con hierros candentes. Desde el vidrió Karoku fue analizando las reacciones y un monitor conectado a unos sensores de la aguja, a traves de estos se veía la reacción interior, mediante pulsatronomos que mostraban los graficos de reaccion. Primeramente parecía que el ADN de Gareki estaba rechazando las células Varga invasoras, pero más tarde, al cabo de unos segundos solos, se vio que en vez de rechazar lo que hacía era absorberlas, fusionándose con ellas.

-Bien...¡Bien eso es!-dijo sonriendo casi desquiciado de felicidad, la respuesta era la acertada, y según iba avanzando el tiempo nada parecía dar a entender que la estuviera rechazando. al contrario, la metía dentro de si misma, como abrazándola.-Parad!.

Todo se detuvo y la aguja fue retirada de su cuello, dándole la libertad del alivio que no encontró, pues no gritó ni demostró dolor a ello. Aunque era cierto que lo había sentido, se había mordido los labios hasta hacerse sangre, que se tragó solo para no demostrar su sufrimiento. Uro y Karoku decidieron dejarle en observación un tiempo, ver qué ocurría y si era capaz el chico de soportar un tiempo, como reaccionaría.

Gareki por su parte solo observó con una mueca como vinieron unas personas con máscaras, como de gas, y fueron retirando las cosas innecesarias. Uno de ellos cogió una máscarilla y se la acercó a la cara, él la giró hacia un lado, negándose a lo que ya conocía de sobras, iban a dormirle y a saber qué hacer, ya había tenido suficiente. El otro hombre, sin darle importancia a sus insultos y constantes forcejeos contra ellos, le había sometido aprisionándole con un brazo su pecho y con la mano le agarraba la cara para obligarle a dejarla quieta. Le colocaron la mascarilla, de reojo vio como giraban una manivela que abría el gas adormecedor, los nervios le subieron por el cuerpo en segundos, más que cuando le inyectaron aquella cosa. No debía respirar, ¡No debía! Una calada de eso y estaría completamente a merced de esos locos, más de lo que ya estaba, en su desesperación mental se le ocurrió, recordando un ejercicio de la Universidad de supervivencia de aguantar la respiración bajo el agua, de hacer lo mismo. Aguantó la respiración, pero siguió simulando que inhalaba el gas, de modo que poco a poco sus convulsiones se fueron calmando y fue cerrando los ojos, dejando de moverse, indicando a sus secuestradores que ya había caído. Cuando retiraron la mascarilla y pasaron unos segundos, empezó a respirar, pero no se movió. Dejó el cuerpo relajado, para permitirles cogerle como a un muñeco de trapo, esos dos le subieron a una camilla como de hospital y uno delante y otro detrás fueron empujando la camilla saliendo de aquella sala.

Uro observó como se lo llevaban por el falso cristal, no dejaba de sentir una cierta inquietud. ¿Podría definirla como un sentimiento de culpabilidad de casi torturar a ese chico? o No lo denegaba, aunque ese era su trabajo en Kafka, no importaba cuantos hubiese que sacrificar, pero en cierto modo, Gareki había sido una excepción. Sentía una atracción física por ese chico, una necesidad constante de tenerle cerca, vigilado...

¿O quizás al revés? Que Gareki dirigiera toda su atención a su persona, cada mirada, palabra, pensamiento del pelinegro fueran dirigidos a él. Sonrió internamente, gustándole esa idea. Ya tenía planeado saciar sus necesidades con él, ¿Por qué no monopolizar su mente a un grado divertido para jugar con él? Sería entretenido, y estaba seguro que ambos disfrutarían a la larga. Porque pensaba estar pendiente de él casi todo lo que hiciera. Solo...miró hacia su derecha, dónde Karoku estaba trabajando...Eh ahí el problema, Karoku también iba a estar de por medio con las investigaciones. Pero en fin, solo era un pequeño desafío interesante de llevar a acabo.

A mitad de camino a la sala especial de reclusión de Gareki, este esperó unos segundos, que fue contando...Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, suerte que no le tenían atado, y pudo llevar a acabo su maniobra de ataque, primero al de detrás que empujaba la camilla, saltó encima dándole un puñetazo y haciendo le una llave inmovilizadora unos momentos y que le tranquilizó, dejándolo K.O. Aunque al segundo de eso, sintió unos brazos cruzados sobre su cuello, apretándole, haciéndole casi la misma llave a él, soltó un gruñido agarrándole los brazos con las manos, recordó de nuevo otra lección de autodefensa, llevó el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante, tirando al hombre sobre el otro inconsciente. Ese pequeño desliz hizo posible que le mordiera en el brazo y aflojara el agarre lo suficiente para escaparse, se dio la vuelta rápido inclinándose encima de su agresor y le quitó la máscara, agarrándole la cara y le estampó la cabeza contra el suelo varias veces, hasta que perdió el conocimiento y vio sangre salir de la parte trasera. Respiró agitadamente con la adrenalina palpitando en sus venas. Ya esta...esta era la primera fase de escaparse de allí, se levantó con cuidado. Iba descalzo, con sus pantalones y la camisa de tirantes negras, ni siquiera tenia sus armas o las gafas, suspiró cogiendo aire. De acuerdo...ahora solo necesitaba un momento para orientarse. Sin armas y descalzo aún podria ir avanzando...Lo que no sabía era si estaban en una nave voladora o en plena tierra.

No sabía nada de su localización actual o si podría enviar algún mensaje a Circus...aunque Circus...a parte de Nai, Yogi o incluso en un lejano caso Hirato accederían a ir a salvarlo arriesgándose sin saber si se enfrentaban a toda Kafka o no.

Y ¿cómo habían permitido esto en primer lugar? ¿No era él una persona bajo proteccion acaso...? O es que Kafka era tan buena de haber eliminado su supuesta protección, no lo sabía, en realidad estaba realmente seguro que había sido protegido en algún momento? Recordaba estar paseando por los pasillos de la universidad de noche camino a la cocina de su area para beber algo de agua cuando aparecieron soldados de Kafka y un Varga. Logró darles esquinazo y equiparse, logró escapar pero en realidad la seguridad de la universidad no había salido. No iba a creerse que nadie se dio cuenta de ello, ¡era imposible ignorar el ataque de un Varga!

¿Acaso...estaban comprados? ¿Kafka les pagó por no intervenir? ¿O Circus no se preocupó en nungun momento por él?

Apretó los puños ante sus propias dudas en su cabeza, este no era el mejor momento para ello. Estaba seguro que había causado cierto alboroto que seguramente habría alertado a alguien, aunque por ahora no escuchaba pasos, eso significaba que aún con un poco de suerte, esa contienda no habría sonado lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de nadie. Miró alrededor, el pasillo largo de un color amarillento apagado, llevaba abajo de todo a una puerta de hierro que supuso fue dónde le habían tenido encarcelado. Arriba en el techo era todo de un blanco desgastado, pero no veía ni cámaras ni indicios de cables que llevara a ellas aunque fueran cámaras ocultas. Significaba eso que estaban en un lugar en el cual no había vigilancia alguna, por lo tanto...

Un lugar del cual no les daba miedo alguno que se escapara.

Gareki empezó a ponerse nervioso, una amarga sensación parecida a la claustrofobia empezó a subir por su estomago. Se autobligó a volver a desterrar sus pensamientos, no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo o los nervios, tenía que seguir, esa era la regla de oro de la supervivencia. Empezó a movilizarse, en un primer momento se le ocurrió que podría disfrazarse con las ropas de esos dos inconscientes y tratar de pasar desapercibido ya que uno llevaba una mascara que le cubría toda la cabeza, pero eran demasiado anchos, y esos dos eran más altos, así que no veía modo de que eso pudiera funcionar, entonces prosiguió caminando con el mayor sigilo posible, encima descalzo le era más fácil al menos eso.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que fue caminando, sin ver más que puertas cerradas a las que decidió ignorar creyendo que podría haber gente dentro. Más adelante hubo un cruce y escogió el izquierdo, dónde se repetían las idénticas 4 puertas cerradas...o no, una quinta al final del pasillo que giraba a la derecha estaba abierta, así que agazapado fue hacia allí, se colocó contra la pared mirando siempre al techo por si habían cámaras aunque ya había deducido que no. La puerta abierta llevaba a una especie de mini cuarto con estanterías de hierro con documentos, un escritorio con un ordenador de torre y unos dispositivos de comunicación. Muchos más cachibaches inútiles para él, y varios folios sueltos con apuntes de letra de médico apenas entendibles de lo que deberían. No había nadie dentro así que entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado, también había un armario como un casillero dónde decía "M.D.D.", no entendió que significaban pero bueno, al abrirlo vio que estaba vació excepto arriba de todo una caja grande con un candado. Pensó que allí debería haber algo importante, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Lo primero...un mapa...algo que me diga dónde estoy.-susurró para sí mismo, pasándose la mano por la frente algo sudorosa y el pelo, suspirando, para coger algo de aire que sintió que le faltaba en toda la travesía hasta ese lugar.

Empezó a hurgar entre la estantería de antes, entre todos los carpetanos con abreviaciones alguna que dijera o pareciera ser "Mapa", ojeó rápido algunos, solo hablaban de anteriores proyectos de Kafka sobre el usó de las células Varga en animales, despreciable hasta el punto de vomitar. No...estaba perdiendo tiempo, por esos lugares no habría ningún mapa ni indicación gráfica.

-Piensa Gareki...piensa...-de nuevo se susurró, llevándose una mano a la barbilla mirando alrededor, su vista se fijó en el escritorio, sí, por los cajones debía haber algo.

Se acercó y abriendo los cajones fue ojeando rápido los papeles, todos apuntes, apuntes, notas que se dejaban así mismos como recargar algo...sobres de tilas, material como lápices o bolis...nada, cerró todos los cajones sentándose en la silla y apoyando un codo en la mesa se aguantó la cara, suspirando de nuevo moviendo la pierna nerviosamente. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué podía hacer? sus opciones eran muy limitadas, y ninguna se encontraba en ese cuarto, tampoco podía quedarse mucho, su suerte y seguridad eran solo momentáneos y el tiempo corría en su contra. Daba rápidas miradas a todo, luego al ordenador...Lo volvió a mirar, ¿quizás...? Se giró al ordenador y lo abrió, en los ordenadores siempre había de todo, seguro, era la última opción que le quedaba en ese cuarto. Tardó un poco en encenderse, pero entonces, la mala suerte le devolvió la sonrisa nuevamente. Pedía contraseña, se cagó en todo, si al menos tuviera sus dispositivos de hackeo podría hacer algo, pero ahora solo le quedaba probar a boleo. Fue introduciendo palabras relacionadas con Kafka...ninguna funcionaba, se mordió el pulgar ansiosamente. Joder, joder, joder...¿y ahora a dónde iba? Tuvo una esperanza de que allí había algo...

El ruido de la puerta a punto de abrirse le dio una punzada de adrenalina, el cosquilleo por el cuerpo de alertarse le hizo ponerse de pie de un salto, buscando un sitio dónde esconderse, solo era cuestión de segundos que el encontraran, sus ojos se posaron en el armario/casillero de antes y salió corriendo casi agazapado hacía él, rezando por que cupiera allí dentro se metió y cerró la puerta silenciosamente, por suerte, gracias a ser tan delgado y a que si se sentaba, caía perfectamente. Como habían unas rejillas finas por la altura de sus ojos ahora, conteniendo el aliento observó como se abría la puerta apenas él había logrado entrar en ese lugar a ocultarse, si se hubiera retrasado un poco más le hubieran visto, bueno, hubiera, entró solo una persona. Un hombre con bata de científico de pelo oscuro y gafas que se sentó en el escritorio con una taza de café. Pareció sorprenderse de que el ordenador estuviera abierto, pero le restó importancia y tecleó la contraseña entrando en el sistema, fue abriendo pestañas y tomándose café, con otra mano cogió un bolígrafo y papel e iba apuntando cosas rápidamente. Gareki tragó saliva, se había escondido sí, ya fue un milagro hacerlo, pero ahora estaba atrapado y con un hombre. Quizás si salía sigilosamente e iba por detrás lograra noquearlo, pero a lo mejor le veía o gritaba y el exceso de ruido sí que llamaría la atención esa vez, estaba seguro.

Por suerte o desgracia, más consideró desgracia, uno de los aparatos comunicativos se encendió e informó que el espécimen 0-D se había escapado y noqueado a dos agentes, y también dijo que probablemente estaba armado. ¿Experimento 0-D? ¿Así el habían llamado? Bueno, como fuese, el hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse alarmado y usando otro dispositivo dijo lo mismo a otro lugar seguramente igual a este, mencionando que cerraran las zonas Este y Sur. Esas zonas debían ser las que daban a alguna salida, vio como el hombre proyectó en el ordenador algo que le pareció un esquema científico e iba dictando un patrón de pasillos, luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejándose el ordenador abierto.

Gareki vio la oportunidad perfecta, salio del armario al poco de prestar atención a algún sonido que indicara que iba a entrar más gente. Fue derecho al ordenador y vio la imagen, sí..¡Sí! Era lo que buscaba, un mapa de las instalaciones, por lo visto estaba...¿bajo tierra? Habían cuatro zonas, dos de ellas, las que dijo, Este y Sur tenían varios pasillos que se conectaban con la sala S...Supuso que era esa dónde estaba ahora. Este y Sur eran unos círculos que supuso eran salas, pero que tenían unas escaleras que subían, eso fue lo que consolidó que estaba bajo tierra ahora mismo. Al lado del mapa habían carpetas con más imágenes del lugar, y vio que también tenían mapas científicos de los conductos de ventilación...Quizás sería buena idea usarlos para movilizarse ahora. Miró arriba, justo había una rejilla de ventilación, y los conductos parecían grandes para tener dentro una persona. Solo veía como impedimento que necesitaba un destornillador.

-Destornillador...destornillador...deben tener por algún lado...-rebuscó de nuevo entre los cajones o cajas que parecían de herramientas...Luego miró los mapas- Quizás debería...-vio que había una impresora- ¡Sí! Eso es, una impresora. Así me será más fácil-empezó a teclear y seleccionar los archivos a copiar, esperaba que hubiera suficiente tinta. Entre selección y selección vio un mapa que señalaba una habitación con el símbolo de una herramienta- Una sala de guardar el material de mantenimiento seguramente...tendré que ir a buscar algunas herramientas...

Ya que allí no encontraba ningún destornillador.

Esperaba impacientemente que se fueran imprimiendo los mapas después de indicar las medidas y tal, folios que salían, folios doblaba bien e iba guardándose-los en los bolsillos. Cuando los hubo tenido todos cerró todas las pestañas para no dejar pruebas, aunque el hombre lo tuviera en los mapas siempre pudo haber pensado que había tenido un desliz como antes. Se dirigió a la puerta y paró la oreja, nada, no oía pasos, seguro la abrió dispuesto a salir e ir a la zona de la sala de herramientas de mantenimiento. A este paso empezaba a ver posible salir de allí, ya había atado cabos y encontrado una manera de salir.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?-dijo la voz de Uro que justamente fue a entrar a ese cuarto por que escuchó algo de movimiento rápido, y de paso a cerciorarse de que habían informado del cierre de las zonas Este y Sur.

Gareki miró de abajo a arriba derecho a los ojos a Uro. ¡Mierda! Retrocedió un paso, tenía los segundos contados para reaccionar, si correr o arriesgarse a enfrentarse a Uro, le recordaba del enfrentamiento contra Kafka cuando fueron a salvar a Karoku, Uro no era un pelacañas, dejarle K.O. no era una opción muy viable y posible. Salir huyendo le exponía a que le predijera y le atrapara en nada, inmovilizándole por la espalda. Sin embargo si le atacaba y salía corriendo no le daría tiempo a reaccionar y él ganaria unos segundos. Decidido lanzó un ataque trampa, fingiendo golpearle con el puño pero dio un giro y le iba a dar una patada usando el talón de Aquiles.

Y contra pronostico de Gareki, el pelinaranja le atrapó el pie por el tobillo con una mano tras echarse hacia atrás un poco solo para que el pie pasara casi rozándole la cara. Tiró del pie del chico haciéndole perder el equilibrio y Gareki acabó cayendo al suelo. Uro aprovechó para inmovilizarlo subiéndose encima, colocándose encima y sentándose en sus caderas, le aprisionó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza y bajó su rostro hasta que estaban nariz contra nariz, sintiendo el aliento del otro, ya que los labios estaban casi rozándose, reflejándose el mayor en los ojos azul grisáceo, abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa, como el cabello de Uro se caía hacia un lado a pesar de ser sujeto por la coleta, se mezclaba con los negros de Gareki.

Este nunca se esperó esta situación, ni la humillación ni rabia que sintió ante las siguientes palabras,;

-Te atrapé, pequeño-sonrió el mayor, sin perder contacto visual con el chico enfadado.-Y no pienso dejarte ir.

TBC...

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, no doy una data exacta de cuando será el 3er capítulo, pero sera ESTE AÑO XD

ale, muchas gracias por ser pacientes y un saludo a los que respondieron al capitulo de aviso, con todo mi corazón, gracias a:

**MaryUchi **

**cvlv10555  
**

**Ariane-de-virgo  
**

**Anana16 **

Y por supuesto, saludos y gracias a los proximos en comentar que no hayan respondido porque se estaban cagándo en mis muertos y en mi persona, me hago responsable de mi incapacidad de haber actualizado pero en fin, muchas gracias por esperar n.n


End file.
